


Fallen Ark: Heartfelt Pause

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Hello Again [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghost of Pyrrha, Harems, High-Heel-Face Turn, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha and Cinder finally start to come to an accord sharing Cinder's body, and the two, along with Jaune firmly establish their relationship.Fallen Ark (Arkos, Knightfall, Greek Fire)Post-Fall
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Cinder Fall
Series: Hello Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune walked into their room, only to find Cinder bawling her eyes out.

Jaune: *closes the door and quickly rushes over to her*

Pyrrha (internally): If you don't tell him, I will.

Cinder (internally): You wouldn't!

Pyrrha (internally): *looks at Cinder with a sweet but determined smile*

Pyrrha (internally): If you want him to help you, you have to tell him what's going on.

Cinder (internally): . . .

Pyrrha (internally): Do you want him to help you?

Cinder (internally): OF COURSE I DO! That doesn't mean he'll be able to!

Pyrrha (internally): We've been over this; you have to stop underestimating him.

Cinder (internally): Okay, what can he do?!

Pyrrha (internally): Why don't you try?..

Cinder: *breathes deep*

Cinder: Sir, I have...

Pyrrha (internally): *makes soothing sounds into Cinder's ear*

Cinder: I have done such terrible things...

Jaune: You have, but have you looked at yourself?

Cinder: *clutches her almost normal left hand*

Jaune: That's not what I meant. Physically, you are beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. But, right now, you're a wreck.

Cinder: *tries to hide her face in her hands*

Jaune: *grabs her head and pulls her in for a passionate kiss*

Jaune: You can't undo what you've done. Nothing you can do can make up for it... but you can be worthy of redemption. You can be worthy of forgiveness.

Cinder: How... can you say that...

Jaune: Because I forgave you.

Cinder: You're practically a saint.

Jaune: Did you think it was easy to forgive you?..

Cinder: *recoils slightly*

Jaune: *catches her head and forces her to look him in the eyes*

Jaune: It was the hardest thing I've ever done.

Cinder (internally): Done? Past?

Pyrrha (internally): *affirmative murmurs*

Jaune: Do you know why I did it?

Cinder: Pyrrha, obviously.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: If you had fought her, she would have fought back...

Cinder: Are you saying you forgave me because I rolled over and took it?

Jaune: No... If you had fought, one of you would have won; one of you would have lost. I would either have Pyrrha or you, not both. Forgiveness would not have even been brought up. The reason I forgave you is you let yourself be forgiven. You accepted that your way of life had to change.

Cinder: It's not like I'm a hero...

Jaune: *wry smile*

Jaune: You are. Just a grumpy one. Like Qrow, but with more firepower.

Cinder: Do you think... if i had a choice... I'd be helping you?..

Jaune: Yes. Pyrrha.

Cinder: *changes her postures*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Sir?

Jaune: When you came back, what did you want to do the most?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Confess to you, Sir.

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: I'm pretty sure the kiss in Beacon did a good enough job of getting that across.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *shyly looks down*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *shyly nods*

Jaune: So, then, what did you want?

Cinder (Pyrrha): *looks up at him*

Cinder (Pyrrha): To be with you?

Jaune: More of a basic need.

Cinder (Pyrrha): OH! To protect you!

Jaune: Cinder, get back out here.

Cinder: *changes her posture*

Cinder (nervously): Sir?..

Jaune: Pyrrha never wanted to be a weapon of mass destruction.

Pyrrha (internally): To be honest, I was more interesting in keeping the powers away from you, than using them myself. They are... rather overwhelming.

Cinder: You don't seem to have any problems, now.

Pyrrha (internally): That's simple, Sir here provides me with direction. With him leading me, I never have to worry about being wrong.

Cinder: So, you have no problem blowing things up with extreme prejudice, so long as you have Sir telling you it's okay to do so?

Pyrrha (internally): His heart is as pure as untouched snow.

Cinder: And that's why he had no problem turning a murderss like me into a sex slave.

Jaune: Stop.

Cinder: *looks at him*

Jaune: Either have your debate out here, or inside. It's like listening to one side of a phone call, and trying to imagine the other.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *giggles*

Cinder: *giggles*

Jaune: *grabs Cinder's head and turns it towards him.*

Jaune: *brilliant smile*

Jaune: You just giggled.

Cinder: *eyes wide with shock*

Cinder (Pyrrha): He's chaste.

Cinder: How is that chaste?

Cinder (Pyrrha): He's chaste because he would not do anything without commitment. Guess what?

Cinder: *sighs*

Cinder (Pyrrha): We're basically married.

Cinder: And what, you can marry two women, nowadays? What, are we beasts in Menagerie?

Cinder (Pyrrha): *grabs Cinder's breast*

Cinder: *eyes wide with shock*

Cinder (Pyrrha): We've only got one body. Ergo, we can get married.

Cinder: And you can molest me, apparently.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Pfft. It counts as masturbation.

Jaune: I would love to see that.

Cinder: That's not... where... I was planning to go with this... I'm sure my face is still a wreck...

Jaune: *grabs Cinder's face and pulls her in for a passionate kiss*

Jaune: I love you.

Cinder: *eyes wide with shock*

Cinder: He can't possibly mean...

Jaune: Both of you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but both of you, Pyrrha... and... Cinder... All it took was love in your heart...

Cinder: *clutches her heart*

Cinder: Even if it's not my own, apparently...

Cinder (Pyrrha): You can't lie to me about this.

Cinder: *pouts*

Cinder (Pyrrha): You devoured his love like you were a starving woman.

Cinder: *breathes deep and develops a weak smile*

Cinder: I think... we got... off topic...

Jaune: Not in the least. The whole point of this was telling you that you are worthy of redemption.

Cinder: But what... about the others?..

Jaune: *breathes deep, completely unsure of what to say*

Jaune: Let's get you cleaned up, Pyrrha?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190488593920/fallen-ark-heartfelt-pause-part-i-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder (Pyrrha): If you could join us in the living room?

* * *

Pyrrha in Cinder sat down on the couch beside Jaune as the others filed in.

Cinder (Pyrrha): I must apologize. My counterpart wants to bare her soul, and I will ask you to take it to heart.

Cinder: *bows foward, and when she sits back up has a different bearing*

Jaune: This is Cinder, now.

Cinder: *looks at those gathered, before shyly looking down*

Jaune: *gently grabs her head, lifting it up*

Cinder: I... I don't know how I can say this... I don't know if I'm worthy of it...

Jaune: Shh.

Cinder: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Pyrrha (internally): I believe in you. I know you want to do this. I know you CAN do this.

Cinder: *opens her eyes*

Cinder: I... ask... for forgiveness...

Jaune: *let's go of her head*

Cinder: *drops her head*

*deafening silence*

Nora: Well, Pyrrha forgives her... I mean...

Blake: She does have... a point...

Ren: Forgiveness is not so easy to give.

*all eyes turn to him*

Cinder: *appears to once again be on the verge of tears*

Yang: The hell, man?!

Ren: If you throw a frog into a pot of boiling water, it will jump out, but if you put a frog in cold water, and raise the temperature...

Weiss: YOU - BOIL - IT - ALIVE?!

Ren: It's an analogy. I doubt most of us are willing to simply give away our forgiveness...

Ren: *breathes deep*

*deafening silence*

Ren: ...but... we are far closer than we were a week ago... a month ago... My meaning is that it is already happening, but we must be aware and accepting of this. We've seen Jaune's... and Pyrrha's kindness changing you... to the point you are willing to come and beg for forgiveness. We cannot pretend that this does not affect us.

Yang: So, what, we just... wait?

Ren: *drops his head and sighs*

Ren: We allow ourselves to forgive her. We cannot force it... but must not deny it... Simply allow it to change us as it wills.

Yang: Shit, that's deep. I mean, seriously, I already hate her a lot less than I used to... and considering one of the big things we hated her for was Pyrrha... and Pyrrha... you know...

Yang: *gestures to Cinder*

Weiss: *incensed stare*

Ruby: *pulls her hood up, but only until it was flat with her face*

Blake: *ears flat against her head, eyes downcast*

Qrow: That makes it sound like I might be able to forgive MYSELF!

Oscar: *closes his eyes and breathes deep*

Oscar (Ozpin): Ms. Nikos. Ms. Fall. All of my students, or former students. What chance for success do you think we have it we let ourselves be lost to bitterness and despair?

Qrow: Does that you mean you forgive her?

Oscar (Ozpin): It is neither my place to judge her, nor forgive her. She made a choice, a choice I disagreed with. But now she makes another, another that could not help but make the world a better place. You must all ask yourself, what choice you are willing to make?

Oscar: *closes his eyes and opens them again*

Oscar: *looks about nervously*

Cinder: *changes her bearing*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Perhaps we should give them some time.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *holds out her hand to Jaune*

Jaune: *takes her hand and lets her pull him to his feet*

* * *

Jaune and Cinder walked along the street, hand-in-hand. At first it was Pyrrha, but at some point she swapped with Cinder. Jaune considered it weird that they even held his hands differently. Cinder always held his as if she was afraid he would let go... as if it were a burden on him. Pyrrha, on the other hand, gently lifted his hand up, as if she were carrying him.

Jaune: *pulls Cinder's hand up to his lips and gives it a kiss*

Jaune: I can't believed this happened?

Cinder: *nervous utterance*

Jaune: At this point, even without Pyrrha, I would feel the same way for you.

Cinder: *stops in her tracks*

Cinder: *looks about in a panic*

Jaune: *pulls her in for a hug*

Pyrrha (internally): Ask yourself, who are you afraid of?

Cinder (internally): Who - do - you - think?!

Pyrrha (internally): Yourself.

Cinder (internally): *screams*

Cinder: *heady breathing*

Cinder (internally): How could I let myself get seduced by this doe-eyed boy who's comically oblivious to the world?..

Pyrrha (internally): *holds Cinder by her hands*

Pyrrha (internally): Because you wanted to.

Cinder: *starts shaking violently in Jaune's arms*

Jaune: *holds her tighter*

Cinder: *breathes heavily*

Jaune (whispering): I'm not going to let you go.

Pyrrha (internally): And he not does lie. Look me in the eyes.

Cinder (internally): *looks Pyrrha in her eyes*

Pyrrha (internally): If he promised to stay with you, he will. In his heart he might as well have proposed.

Pyrrha (internally): *screeching*

Cinder (internally): Was that entirely necessary?!

Pyrrha (internally): HE PROPOSED TO ME!

Pyrrha (internally): *develops a glassed over look*

Cinder: *sighs*

Jaune: Care to tell me what's going on in there.

Cinder: Pyrrha... I mean... did you... mean it?

Jaune: *let's go of Cinder*

Jaune: Probably, but you're going to have to be more specific.

Cinder: Did you mean it when you said you were not going to let me go?

Jaune: Uh, yeah, obviously.

Pyrrha (internally): *shrieks*

Jaune: What am I going to do, throw you back into your old life? You spent your entire life without any kindness? I saw how bitter and alone you were... I won't do that to you... Unless you return to your old ways.

Cinder: I couldn't! Yes, I enjoyed the power, and the thrill, but now that I have you... I...

Pyrrha (internally): So, he means more to you than anything in the world?

Cinder: *falls to her knees*

Cinder: Yes...

Jaune: I should spank you two...

Jaune: *sees Cinder's head turn up, with Pyrrha's eyes looking at him*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *clears her throat*

Cinder (Pyrrha): So, he means more to you than anything in the world?

Jaune: Ah.

Jaune: *grabs Cinder's chin, and gently pulls her to stand up*

Jaune: Cinder.

Cinder: *cinder's eyes look back at Jaune*

Cinder: She did have something to add.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *looks Jaune in the eyes*

Cinder (Pyrrha): If you could let got for a moment.

Jaune: *let's go*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Cinder (Pyrrha): So, just to be clear, you want us?..

Jaune: Yes?..

Cinder (Pyrrha): *clears her throat*

Cinder (Pyrrha): And you do not want to let us go?

Jaune: *nods*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *clears her throat*

Cinder (internally): ASK HIM ALREADY!

Pyrrha (internally): I AM TRYING. Did you want to ask him?

Cinder: *stares Jaune in the eyes*

Cinder: Until death do you part?

Jaune: Uh, yes?

Pyrrha (internally): Let me tell him!

Cinder (internally): Be quiet, you had you chance.

Cinder: For richer and poorer?

Jaune: Uh?..

Cinder: In sickness and in health?

Jaune: . . .

Cinder: So, you proposed to us.

Jaune: That is... what it sounds like... isn't it?

Pyrrha (internally): *screaming*

Jaune: Well, I did not mean to propose, but it seems like I did...

Cinder: *heady breathing*

Jaune: ...and I meant every word of it.

Cinder: *falls to her knees*

Pyrrha (internally): *screaming*

Cinder: *screaming*

Jaune: *nervously moves his hand towards Cinder's shoulder, and stops*

Jaune: Uh?..

Cinder: Pyrrha is just... a little... excited... to hear this...

Pyrrha (internally): Don't pretend like it's not you, too. I can feel your heart THROB as if he were playing our heart strings like drums.

Cinder (internally): That metaphor made ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE.

Pyrrha (internally): Oh, sorry, I'm just a little distracted by the love of my life PROPOSING TO US!

Cinder *breathes deeply*

Cinder (internally): I suppose you are right.

Cinder: *clutches her heart, feeling it throb with every heart beat*

Cinder: *looks up at him with a biting gaze*

Cinder: We're not going to let you backtrack on this. You want us?!

Cinder: *stands up and stares him deep into his eyes*

Cinder: Well, you have us! Forever and ever, until death, and taxes!

Cinder: *breathes deep and closes her eyes*

Cinder: *opens her eyes, with Pyrrha's eyes staring at Jaune*

Cinder (Pyrrha): To have and to hold, to honour and obey, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do we part.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *curtseys*

Jaune: *makes to say something, but pauses*

Jaune: Cinder?

Cinder (Pyrrha): *breathes deep and closes her eyes*

Cinder: *opens her eyes and stares into Jaune's*

Cinder: I apologize if this sounds a bit insincere. This is my first time... being all lovie... and dovie... and cutesy...

Pyrrha (internally): *hugs Cinder from behind*

Cinder: *breathes deeply*

Cinder: *clears her throat*

Cinder: To have and to hold.

Cinder: *takes a breath*

Cinder: to honour... and wait, I have to...

Pyrrha (internally): You know you want to say it.

Cinder: *breathes deep*

Cinder: To honour and obey. In sickness and health and rich and poor and forever and ever until we die. And you'd better appreciate it.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: *steps forward, gently cradling her face*

Jaune: To honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do we part.

Jaune: *kisses Cinder passionately on the lips*

Pyrrha (internally): *unending screaming*

Cinder: *stares into his eyes*

Cinder: It seems like she's going to be out of it for a while... so... for the time being... you're stuck with me.

Jaune: I pledged to both of you, not just one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190494988194/fallen-ark-heartfelt-pause-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune walked into the house arm-in-arm with Cinder, and the two sat down on the couch.

Nora: Perfect timing! Or almost perfect timing... We came to a conclusion!.. before everyone ran away... leaving me... I am so not good at this...

Weiss: *walks by*

Nora: WEISS!

Weiss: *pauses as she looks at Nora*

Weiss: *sees Jaune and Cinder*

Weiss: Ah.

Weiss: *walks into the room and cursteys*

Weiss: We have come to a conclusion. We can't... yet.. forgive you... but we will accept your apology.

Cinder: *smiles*

Jaune: *stares at her*

Cinder: Um?..

Pyrrha (internally): You didn't actually apologize.

Cinder: Oh, no!

Jaune: You think I would get used to this...

Jaune: *sighs*

Weiss: I take it, they are having a dispute...

Jaune: Who knows what they are talking about.

Cinder: *breathes deep*

Cinder: Pyrrha pointed out that I have not... actually apologized. If you could gather everyone?

Nora: Oh, Weiss. You stay here. I'll get everyone?

Weiss: And why am I to remain?

Nora: Because you are a fantastic host... and I'm Nora...

Weiss: Point... taken...

Weiss: *breathes deep and sits down on the couch opposite Jaune and Cinder*

Weiss: How was your walk?

Jaune: Oh, they argued with each other... we talked things out... and I kind of proposed to both of them...

Weiss: Kind... of?..

Jaune: Okay, so I kind of told them... I would never leave them... and they pointed out that it was basically wedding vows...

Weiss: uh-huh.

Jaune: And then we said wedding vows.

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: So, what you are saying is that you are... that you consider yourselves...

Cinder: Married. I suppose we should get rings, because...

Cinder: *shrugs*

Pyrrha (internally): If you don't mind?

Cinder: *bearing changes as Pyrrha takes over*

Cinder (Pyrrha): I've come this far, I want irrevocable proof that we are bound.

Cinder (internally): We could always get a tattoo or something.

Pyrrha (internally): Property of Jaune Arc?

Cinder (internally): Perhaps his symbol over our womb. It's a rainbow, or something cheery?..

Pyrrha (internally): And foreboding.

Jaune: They're having a debate right now.

Weiss: Yes...

Cinder: *bearing changes as Cinder takes over*

Cinder: Okay, rings are... honestly... really fragile. I might have to put up with this idiotic notion of love...

Pyrrha (internally): An idiotic notion that you are enthralled with.

Cinder: But we need something of a more permanent mark on our flesh.

Cinder (Pyrrha): She means that literally.

Weiss: *narrows her eyes*

Weiss: Are you suggesting you get... a... wedding... tattoo?..

Cinder (Pyrrha): Indeed, we are. We want Jaune's Arc-en-Ciel over our womb.

Weiss: *coughs*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: How terribly... romantic...

Cinder (Pyrrha): *holds her hands over her womb*

Cinder (Pyrrha): We will mark on our body, our souls, our womb, that he is and forever will be, our Sir.

Weiss: Yes, well... I honestly don't know how to respond to that...

Cinder (Pyrrha): You could... respect... our lifestyle choices...

Weiss: Yes, indeed, I could, and shall. I apologize for any moment of judgement I had against you.

Cinder: You could also recommend a tattoo artist.

Weiss: I am afraid I am not the one who could help you in such endeavours.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Oscar, Qrow, and finally Lie Ren and Nora walked into the room. They filed into a semi-circle around the couch Jaune and Cinder sat upon.

Cinder (internally): I could use some help here. I have... never... done this before...

Cinder (Pyrrha): *stands up in front of the couch and then kneels down*

Pyrrha: *returns control to Cinder*

Pyrrha (internally): Bow down.

Cinder: *bowing*

Cinder (internally): How far?

Pyrrha (internally): All of the way.

Cinder: *bows down until her head touches the ground*

Pyrrha (internally): Now, lift your head off the ground, but keep bowing.

Cinder: *lifts her head off the ground and looks at the others*

Pyrrha (internally): Now, just say you are sorry.

Cinder (internally): That's it?

Pyrrha (internally): *smiling*

Cinder: *clears her throat*

Cinder: I am sorry if this sounds insincere... I am... honestly new to this. I - apologize.

Weiss: We did promise we would accept your apology.

Nora: So, now that we're all friends, can we maybe, I don't know, try to make it less awkward around here?..

*pregnant pause*

Nora: I mean, we could...

Qrow: What do you want, a group hug?

Cinder (Pyrrha): Oh, yes! Let's! I have missed our group hugs!

Weiss: *glares at Qrow*

Qrow: Wait, you guys are seriously that close? Literal group hugs. We're literally going to have a group hug?

Ren: Group hugs do provide wonderful camaraderie.

Blake: That's a yes.

Ruby: And you are definitely coming with us.

Yang: *hooks her arm into Qrow*

Weiss: Yes; let us do this.

Nora: *grabs Oscar*

Nora: You're joining in!

Oscar: Uh...

Jaune: *helps Cinder stand up*

Jaune: *pushes Cinder into the group hug, quickly joining in behind her*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190513815251/fallen-ark-heartfelt-pause-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
